Bahama Bash!
by cheri1
Summary: Eleventh Doctor with Paul McCartney/Amy/Rory/Rose/Donna and others. Fourth in the Turn Me On, Dead Man series. The Doctor and his companions are on holiday in the Bahamas. Sun, sand, surf and a wedding, what could be better?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is part of my Paul is Dead series. The other stories in the series are Turn Me On, Dead Man, Helter Skelter and It Was 20,000 Years Ago Today.

Chapter One

Rose leaned her head back and soaked up the sun. She and the others came to Bahamas to relax after their recent battles. The sun was warm and the beach was beautiful, white sand and gorgeous surf. After everything they'd been through it was nice to sit back and relax. She was currently sitting with the women of the group. The female Children of Time as they decided to keep calling themselves. They had spread a couple of large blankets out on the beach and she, Michelle, Jane, Donna and Amy were sitting and chatting while Paul gave Bill more guitar lessons on another set of blankets while Jeremy and Rory listened. The Doctor was off somewhere exploring while they were sunbathing and enjoying the day. At the moment, Paul was trying to teach Bill how to play Michelle for his girlfriend's benefit and the music wafted on the breeze over to their blankets while they chatted. The women were swapping stories about their travels with the Doctor while Michelle listened and marveled at their adventures. In return, she told him about her life as a Neanderthal so she could contribute to the discussion. They were so engrossed in their discussion that they didn't hear that the music had stopped for a moment. When they finally became aware of it, they turned their heads and saw the men standing behind them. Rose gave Paul a wary look when he gave her an evil grin.

"Yeah?"she said.

"Did you see Help?" he asked her.

"Um…yeah, why?" Rose said, still wary.

Paul held out his hand. Rose eyed it while the other women laughed. She took it and Paul helped her to stand up. He led her away from the blanket towards the surf. When they were nearly there, Paul turned her around so she was facing everyone and he was standing behind her. Paul raised her right arm and bent her left one. Then to her shock, he mimed strumming her like a guitar.

"FOR I HAVE GOT…ANOTHER GIRL!" he sang loudly while he rocked her side to side and made strumming motions over her breasts.

Rose shook her head while the men bent over laughing. Rose gasped when Paul suddenly put her arm down and swept her off her feet into his arms. He rocked her from side to side while he continued to sing Another Girl at the top of his lungs.

"Will you put me down, you git!" Rose yelled while everyone laughed.

Paul smiled; he helped her to stand on her feet and patted her head.

"Thank you for that recreation of the Another Girl scene in my film. Much obliged," he said.

"You've been waiting all day to do that," Rose said to him.

"No, just now thought of it. The girl I used for a guitar was blonde as well and speaking of blonde…you and Michelle seem to be drowning in a sea of gingers over there," he said, pointing to Amy, Donna and Jane.

"Yes, I noticed that," she said as the ginger haired women laughed. "I feel like I've stumbled into a meeting of the red-haired women's club."

"That's because red-haired women rule," Donna said before she gave Amy and Jane high fives.

"Yes, red hair is superior," Amy said.

"I heard gingers have no souls," Jeremy said.

Amy eyed him while Paul gaffawed at that.

"Really? Where'd you hear that?" Paul said.

"Oh, some thing on the internet," Jeremy said dismissively.

"You better hope that's not true, Paul," Jane said. "Because you're married to a soulless woman then."

"Nah, you have a soul," Paul said, leaning over to give her a kiss. "It's an interesting idea though. Soulless red-heads, there's a song in that."

"Oh God," Amy said, rolling her eyes while they laughed.

"Hullooooooo!"

They looked over when the Doctor walked around a large rock and called to them.

"Hullo, my children of time, come with me, I have to show you something," he said to them.

They all got up and walked towards him. He grinned.

"Ah, I love how I can just say stuff and humans automatically flock to me like birds. Makes me feel like the Pied Piper."

"So what you're saying is you don't have stuff to show us, you just wanted to see if we'd follow you," Amy said.

"On the contrary, I have some very interesting stuff to show you, come with me."

He led them around the boulder and they walked away from the beach a bit to a rocky cliff. There was a small narrow path leading down to the shore below and everyone followed the Doctor. Halfway down, there was a wide rocky ledge that led into a cave. The doctor pulled a torch out of his pocket and clicked it on while everyone followed him inside. The interior was dark and damp with stalactites and stalagmites growing everywhere. His companions followed the Doctor, taking care to watch where they stepped on the damp rocky surface.

"So…where are we going?" Rory finally asked as he held hands with Amy.

"I found something," the Doctor said triumphantly. "I want all of you to see it."

They walked for a couple of minutes and then the Doctor stopped them. He shown the torch's light against the right side of the cave and they saw a skeleton slumped against the wall. It was dressed in tattered clothes that were barely intact after years of being dead. On the skull's head was a faded red bandana that was tied like a pirate's bandana and indeed the rest of his clothes looked like the sort of thing a pirate would wear. As they came nearer they saw a rusted sword by his side resting in the palm of his skeletal hand.

"Cool," Amy said.

"Yes, I thought so, but there's more," the Doctor said.

He handed the torch to Rose and she shown it on the skeleton while he bent down, put his fingers into the open mouth of the skull and pulled out a piece of old parchment.

"Let me guess, it's a map to a treasure chest," Paul said dryly.

"Blast, you guessed it!" the Doctor said.

"Seriously? He had a treasure map in his mouth?" Jane said.

"Seems so," the Doctor said, standing up.

He unfolded it and showed them a faded treasure map written on the parchment.

"So while you were chit chatting, I was finding cool stuff," the Doctor said smugly.

"So are we gonna find this treasure?" Paul asked.

"Well…" the Doctor said, taking the torch from Rose while he studied it.

A frown spread over his face and his companions glanced at each other.

"What's wrong, map faded?" Donna asked.

"No…um…" the Doctor said before trailing off.

They watched in silent confusion while the Doctor used the torch and walked further into the cave. For a moment they thought he was leaving them but he only walked ten feet away from them to a large rock. He glanced at the map, then at the rock and then he bent over, reached behind the rock and lifted up a small wooden box.

"The pirate buried his treasure there?" Bill said as everyone stared at the box in astonishment.

"Apparently, the pirate didn't have much of an imagination," Jeremy said dryly.

"Or he was very forgetful," Rose added.

The Doctor put the end of the torch in his mouth while he sat the box on the rock and opened it. He stared inside for a few seconds and then pulled out a small white card. He took the torch out of his mouth and shined it on the card while his companions shared another glance.

"So, what is it?" Donna asked.

"Congratulations," the Doctor read aloud, "you have found the hidden treasure and have won a free meal at Barnacle Bill's, home of the man-sized lobster, beverage not included with meal."

Everyone laughed as the Doctor stared at the card in shock. He put the card in the pocket of his jacket, walked back over to the skeleton and rapped his knuckles against the skull. Then he pulled the skull off the neck and stared at it in silent shock.

"Alas poor Yorick?" Paul said while everyone sniggered.

"Okay, honestly, what sort of git would put a fake skeleton in a cave halfway up a cliff as an advertising gimmick?" the Doctor said angrily.

"Apparently, the sort of git who knows people explore these caves?" Donna said with a shrug.

They laughed at the incensed look on the Doctor's face.

"So…are you going to use the card because if not, I'll go eat at Barnacle Bill's," Amy said to him.

"No, I want it, Pond," Jeremy said. "I wanna go eat at Barancle Bill's."

"Nope, I get it," Rose said smugly.

"Says who?" Jeremy said to her.

"Says your fiancée."

"And?" Jeremy said while the other humans laughed.

"I claimed it before you did," Rose said to him.

"Yeah? Well, I claimed it before you so it's mine," Amy said to her.

"No, I have seniority when it comes to travelin' with the Doctor, it's mine," Rose said to Amy.

"Oh, well in that case, I have seniority because I used to be a part of the Doctor's body which makes me as old as the Doctor so it's mine!" Jeremy said to Rose.

The Doctor gave them an annoyed look when his companions started a fake fight over who would get the coupon. He shook his head, threw the skull at the skeleton's feet and walked past them.

"After him, he's getting away with our pirate booty!" Jeremy said, pointing at him.

The Doctor grunted when everyone slammed up against him.

"Give us the coupon or we make you walk the plank, matey," Rose said.

"Hardy har har," the Doctor said, reaching into his pocket. "Here, amuse yourselves then."

He threw the coupon up in the air and hurriedly backed up when his nine friends pushed and shoved one another, pretending to fight to the death for it. The Doctor sighed and folded his arms over his chest while he watched Jeremy grab Bill's head and mime beating it with his fist while Paul mimed kicking Jeremy in the ass.

"Leave my brother alone, you fiend!" Paul said as he pretended to kick him.

"No, I want that coupon!" Jeremy said, grabbing his nose and pinching it.

"You villain, I'll teach you to pinch a Beatle's nose!" Paul said, pinching his nose back.

"Are you quite finished?" the Doctor said when his companions started pinching each other's noses and laughing.

His companions stopped and giggled while the Doctor shook his head and smiled.

"Okay, so who has the coupon then?" he asked.

Everyone glanced at each other and muttered about how they didn't have it to one another. The Doctor shined his torch at the floor and saw the coupon lying behind Jeremy's right foot. When he pointed it out, he rolled his eyes when the companions immediately resumed their fake fight, pinching Jeremy all over his body and pulling his hair while he tried to hit them and grab the coupon off the floor. He grabbed it and let out a triumphant laugh, jogging over to the Doctor's side while he waved the coupon at them.

"Success! The man with the most brains wins all!" he crowed. "I will think of all of you as I devour my meal."

"Eh, food probably tastes like shite anyway," Donna said.

"Yeah, that's why they have to resort to stupid gimmicks to get people to eat it," Rory added. "You have it, mate. Probably poisoned anyway."

"But…anyone gonna arm wrestle me for it?" Jeremy said to them while the Doctor chuckled.

Michelle walked up to him.

"Not you, you used to wrestle mammoths, you'll break my arm off," Jeremy said while everyone laughed.

He gave Michelle a hug and Michelle kissed his cheek. The Doctor grinned at that.

"Well, I tried to give you lot a bit of excitement," he said with a sigh. "Perhaps I should go back with you to the beach and just relax."

His friends voiced agreement with that and the Doctor led them back out of the cave while Jeremy waved the coupon in his friend's faces and taunted them about eating a free meal.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

After they returned to their blankets, the men moved their blanket next to the women's and all of them sat together except for the Doctor who sat on a rock off to their right and looked out at the surf as it rolled in. Paul and Bill resumed their guitar lessons while everyone chatted or listened to them. Paul was still trying to teach Bill how to play Michelle and the real Michelle sat beside her boyfriend while he slowly played the song and sang with Paul. Once they went through the song one time, Paul nodded and grinned as he congratulated Bill on his playing and vocal skills. Paul thought for a moment and then began to pick out a simple tune while he sang.

"I was sitting on the beach one day, in the Bahamas feelin' happy and gay. When what did I hear that astonished me so? I heard that gingers have no soul. Gingers, gingers have no soul."

Everyone laughed when Amy, Donna and Jane gave Paul a dirty look. Paul ignored him and continued with his song.

"Gingers look like you and me but they're possessed by Satan, see? Tra-la-la, tee hee hee hee, Gingers have no soul."

"Button it, Beatle Boy," Donna said while everyone laughed.

"Now, now, Paul," the Doctor said. "You shouldn't mock gingers; I've had several ginger companions."

"And he wants to be ginger," Rose added.

"Really? You want to be soulless?" Paul asked him.

"You know that whole Paul is dead thing? It can still happen if you don't put a sock in it!" Donna said while they laughed.

Paul gave her a charming smile and played Ritchie Valen's Oh, Donna for her. Donna smiled and relaxed while Paul sang the song to her. When he was done, they applauded and he did a quick sitting bow. Jeremy glanced at Donna who had a huge smile on his face.

"Wow, it's true. Music really does soothe the savage beast."

He jumped up and sprinted to the Doctor's rock when Donna got a murderous look in her eyes and tried to hit him. He climbed up beside him and sat down.

"Getting into trouble again?" the Doctor said as he stared out at the ocean.

"No, just wanted to share the view with you, o' brother," he replied.

Paul went back to playing his guitar. Then he got a thought and glanced up at Jeremy.

"You know, the island is beautiful," he said to Jeremy while he strummed.

"Yes, it's gorgeous here," Jeremy said.

"Perfect spot for lovers," Paul said as he looked down at his guitar. "Might even be the perfect spot for a wedding between two soul mates."

Jeremy and Rose looked at Paul but he kept his eyes on his fingers while he played Till There Was You. Jeremy and Rose looked at each other while the Doctor watched them both.

"He's right, you know. Could be the perfect spot for a wedding," the Doctor said.

Rose got up and walked over to the rock. She climbed up and sat down beside Jeremy.

"What'd ya think?" she asked her fiancé while everyone else listened.

"Do you want to?" Jeremy asked.

"Wouldn't mind it. Especially here. Paul's right, it's gorgeous. Perfect spot for a romantic wedding," Rose replied.

"And…" Bill said, "you have the musical entertainment sitting right here and he'll work for free."

"HA!" Paul said while everyone laughed. "Bill, my friend, you have much to learn about me and one thing you need to learn is I will not work for free."

"How about if we feed you afterwards?" the Doctor asked.

"You got a deal, mate," Paul said while everyone laughed. "I will work for food since I remember what it was like to play on an empty stomach. Feed me a sumptuous meal and I'll play all night for you. Now that we've established that Rose and Jeremy are getting married, I need to come up with more lyrics for the Gingers are Soulless song. Damn it, where's John when you need him?"

"Um…if I were you, I wouldn't mock gingers anymore," the Doctor said. "I don't know about Jane but Donna and Amy can beat the hell out of you if you give them a chance."

"And so can I," Jane said, "so watch the whole soulless ginger thing."

"Sheesh, fine, I'll button it. Man, I didn't realize gingers were so defensive," Paul said. "If we're gonna do this though, shouldn't we go and get my band mates? I mean, I can provide the entertainment if you want me to but I think you'll get more entertainment with the rest of my band. Plus, I really wanna see Tia and bring her here."

"Yeah, she'd love the beach," Jane said. "Can we go and get our families and bring them here?"

"Why not?" the Doctor said. "We have to break the news to the other Beatles that they can no longer go back to the '60's since there are already another set of Beatles there."

"And I want to see my Martha. I miss my mutt," Paul said.

"Then how about this? Jeremy and I will go ask someone if they can recommend a good place to get married. You lot stay here and we'll go shopping and find some food for a beach barbecue."

"Do either of you have money to spend on this food?" Amy asked.

The Doctor and Jeremy shared a look.

"No," they said in unison.

"Here," Paul said, getting his wallet out and holding it out. "On me."

"My, my, he's handy, isn't he?" the Doctor said as he and Jeremy slid off the rock and walked over to him.

"Yes, it's a good think we're friends with a famous celebrity who has millions," Jeremy said.

"We'll make it up to you, promise," the Doctor said as he took the wallet and put it in his trouser pocket.

"And we won't go bonkers and buy a deluxe forty person limo for ourselves."

"You better not or I'll run you down with it," Paul said.

The Doctor and Jeremy waved to everyone and walked off while the others sat back down on the blanket. They chatted for awhile before Bill and Michelle decided to take a walk. They held hands and walked close to the surf while it crashed on the beach a few feet from them. Gulls and other sea birds flew through the air and the sun hung high in the air warming them along with the beach.

"This is beautiful," Michelle said as they walked. "I have never known such warmth."

"Oh yeah, I'm sure it never got that warm in the cave back in the middle of that endless winter, yeah?" Bill said to her. "And you never saw a beach, did you?"

Michelle shook her head and Bill gave her hand a squeeze.

"I never saw the beach either. I was raised in Scotland where it rained constantly. Bright sunny days like this were a blessing, that's for sure."

"Is Scotland beautiful?" Michelle asked.

"Scotland is gorgeous. I love it. Someday I'd like to take you there. I think you'd like it. But I guess not everything about my childhood was wonderful since I suppressed a lot of abuse by my family. But the things I do remember are happy things."

"I'm sorry that people did that to you, Bill. That people hurt you and made you suffer."

Bill smiled at that and thanked her. Michelle fell silent for a moment.

"These people that wanted you to be something you're not. They're not coming back, are they?"

"Blimey, I hope not. I got sick and tired of people trying to catch me and force me to be Paul or some sort of slave. I hope that's all behind us now."

"Me too. Because I wanted to ask you if you would like to be married like Paul and Jane and Jeremy and Rose."

Bill froze and Michelle stood with him and waited for an answer.

"Now?" he said.

"Yes, I love you. I want to be your wife. Don't you love me?"

"Yes, but…blimey, I didn't think we would be married this soon."

"In my clan, we married very soon," Michelle said. "Sometimes to people we didn't love. Isn't it better to marry someone soon and love them than to be forced to marry someone you don't love?"

"No, it's wrong to force someone to marry someone they don't love but…"

"You love me, yes? What's the difference between marrying me now and marrying me later? You'll still love me later, yes?"

"Yes, I s'pose so," Bill said.

"Then why wait?"

Bill stared at her, realizing she had a point.

"I just…" he finally said.

"Yes?" Michelle said.

Bill let out a long sigh.

"I just thought that no one would love me, at least not enough to get married to me," he said as they walked.

"Why? Are you diseased?"

"Um…no," Bill said with a little laugh.

"Are you not fit for marriage?"

"No, I mean I just didn't think anyone would ever love me like that."

"I love you then," Michelle said. "I loved you when I first saw you even though back then you were a very weird looking Tall One. But I am also a Tall One now so why can't we get married with Jeremy and Rose?"

Bill thought that over. He realized that Michelle was making sense and he did love her very much. Even thought they hadn't known each other for very long, he ended up becoming very protective of her. She was beautiful, intelligent and the more he thought about it, the more he liked the idea of being her husband. He leaned in and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips which she returned.

"Alright. What the hell, ya talked me into it," Bill said.

"You'll marry me then?" Michelle said.

"Yeah, I'll marry ya," Bill said, putting his hand on her cheek.

His heart melted when he saw the overjoyed look on her face and he leaned in for another kiss, a kiss Michelle returned eagerly. When they were finished, Bill pulled her close and held her for a moment, kissing the top of her head, relishing the thought of marrying her. After that, they held hands when they turned around and headed back to the others to tell them the good news.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The Doctor and Jeremy walked through the small town searching for a suitable place to hold a wedding. It was a hot, sunny day and most of the people were dressed in shorts and t-shirts and halter tops. Jeremy looked at one tanned blonde woman who was dressed in a sport bra and short shorts.

"Suddenly, I feel overdressed," Jeremy said to the Doctor as he gestured to the blue trousers and maroon t-shirt he was wearing. "We need to put on swim trunks and show off our bods to the women."

"I don't think Rose would appreciate you showing off your bod to strangers," the Doctor said. "You know how defensive she is."

"Yeah but I'd rather have a woman be that defensive rather than be apathetic and not care if I'm chasing after other women. I have to admit I'm still trying to adjust to everything. When you last left us, I assumed you were never coming back and Rose and I tried to make a life of our own and then you show up, not only you but the Beatles as well. Life is strange sometimes."

"Don't I know it, my friend," the Doctor said, patting his shoulder. "There's a church. Let's talk to the vicar and see if he might do the wedding or recommend someone who could."

Jeremy nodded and they headed towards the brick church that was sitting on the corner of the street. While they were doing that, Rory had gone off to explore, Paul was lying back on his blanket soaking up the sun while Jane, Amy, Donna and Rose sat near him and chatted. Paul had a new song going through his mind and was working it out when he became aware that the girls were giggling. He opened one eye and noticed they were all looking his way.

"Problem?" Paul said.

"Yeah, your body. It's so white, I'm sure people can see it from space," Amy said.

"And yours isn't, Pond? You're not exactly tanned either," Paul said, closing his eye.

"I'm not lying around with my shirt off," Amy said.

"Good thing too because with your tiny tits and butch looks, people might mistake you for a man," Paul said as he kept his eyes closed.

"Oooo," Donna, Rose and Jane said.

"What do you think we should do for that remark?" Paul heard Rose say.

"I'm thinking about digging a huge hole, throwing him in and burying him alive," Amy said.

"You can't do that to me, I'm a Beatle," Paul said, with his eyes still closed.

"You know, git, being a Beatle doesn't mean no one can touch you," Amy said.

"Au contraire, I'm god-like, ask my fans," Paul said. "You, on the other hand, are a butch, titless peon who doesn't amount to a hill of beans compared to me."

Donna, Rose and Jane let out another "Ooo" and Paul grinned as he opened one eye and glanced at them. Amy raised her eyebrow when she caught his eye and Paul waved cheerfully before he closed his eye and went back to sunning himself. A shadow fell over his eyelids and he opened one eye and saw Amy standing over him.

"I'm a Beatle," he said, pointing to her.

"I don't care what you are, you're gonna suffer for calling me a titless peon," Amy said.

"A butch, titless peon. Don't forget the butch."

The other women laughed when Paul rolled out of the way just as Amy slammed her fist down on him. He leapt to his feet and Amy and the others watched while he ran off screaming, "I'm a Beatle, can't touch meeeee!" Amy turned to her friends and shook her head.

"You really wanna marry that arrogant bastard?" she asked Jane as she walked back to them.

"Yeah, he's a cute, arrogant bastard," Jane said.

They laughed when Paul did a silly dance on the sand and yelled "Gingers have no souls!" at the top of his lungs while he threw handfuls of sand up in the air. Then suddenly, he froze when someone let out a high-pitched shriek.

"PAUL! AAAH!"

The women laughed when two black girls ran across the beach towards him. Both of them were identical twins with dark brown skin and long black hair that fell down their backs. Paul grinned when the two teenagers stopped about five feet from his body and nearly screamed themselves hoarse at the sight of him.

"Okay, birds, calm down, there's no need to scream," Paul said, holding up his hands.

"What? He's not asking them to get down on their knees and kiss his arse?" Donna said while they watched Paul chat with the two excited females. "I thought he was a god and we were all peons."

"No," Rose said, "I think Amy's the only peon here."

"Yeah and the Beatles gonna get a sore lip if he keeps on calling me that," Amy said.

They laughed when the girls screamed again when Paul kissed their cheeks.

"Wait for it," Amy said to her friends.

They watched while Paul and the girls waved to each other and the girls ran off screaming in ecstasy. The moment the girls were out of sight, Amy got up and ran down to Paul, screaming in imitation of the girls.

"OH MY GOD, IT'S PAAAAAUL!" she screamed while her friends bent over laughing.

"OH MY GOD, IT'S A TITLESS, BUTCH PEEEEEEON!" Paul screamed back.

Amy's friends laughed harder when Amy chased Paul and they ran down the beach, Paul ducking while Amy scooped up sand and lobbed it at him.

"Wait, you can't do that to him, he's a Beatle!" Rose yelled as they ran farther away from them.

"Don't throw sand at our God!" Donna shouted. "It just isn't done!"

"Besides, I want to make love to Paul later and I don't want sand all over me!" Jane yelled before the three women bent over laughing.

They laughed harder when Paul suddenly spun around, rushed Amy, pushed her onto her ass into the surf and then ran away, arms raised while he screamed "Aaaaah!" at the top of his lungs. The two teenagers came back onto the beach, giggling while they watched Amy get up and chase him. One of the girls noticed the other women and she pointed to them and told her friend. Rose waved hello as they climbed up the hill towards them.

"So, you're big Beatles fans, yeah?" she said to them.

"Yeah, Paul's my favorite," one of them said as they sat down on the beach beside them. "Are you?"

"I am, but we're friends of Paul's," Rose said.

The teenagers stared at them in shock.

"You know him personally?" one of the girls said to Rose.

"Yeah. I haven't known him for very long though. Only just met him."

"What's he like?" the girl said.

"Well, he can be sweet but he can be a bit of an arse sometimes," Rose said. "But most of the time he's sweet. What're your names?"

"I'm Jenny," the girl said to her, "and this is Mary, my twin sister."

"Thought you two might be twins," Rose said. "I'm Rose, this is Donna and Jane and the redhead chasing Paul was Amy. There are a few other friends of ours but they're out walking now."

"Do you know the other Beatles?" Mary asked.

"Yup, they're all nice," Rose said. "Do you live here in the Bahamas?"

"Yeah, we live about a mile from here," Mary said. "We used to live in the US but my dad got a job here so we all moved when we were eight."

"How old are you now?" Donna said.

"Fifteen," they said in unison.

Both girls looked over their shoulders when they saw Paul and Amy walking back to them and Rose, Donna and Jane laughed when they screamed and Paul froze.

"Oh no, those girls are now sitting with our friends," they heard Paul said to Amy.

"Guess you'll have to entertain them for the day then. I'm not a Beatle," Amy said smugly as she walked away from him.

"You're an honorary Beatle so that means you have to entertain them with me," Paul said as he followed her.

Paul pointed ahead of him and Donna, Jane and Rose looked over their shoulders and saw Bill and Michele heading towards them from the other way.

"Those are some more of our friends," Rose told the twins, "that's Bill and his fiancee, Michelle."

Bill and Michelle hurried up to Paul and Amy and the four of them stood by the surf while Bill spoke. Rose looked at Donna and Jane when Amy let out a whoop and hugged Bill and Michelle and Paul then patted his brother on the shoulder before they all turned and headed towards the others.

"Who're they?" Bill said, pointing to the teens as they came up the hill.

"This is Jenny and Mary, they're fans of Paul," Rose called to them while the teens waved.

"Um, are they gonna pounce on me if I get too close to them?" Paul said, stopping while the others climbed up the hill.

"You'll behave yourselves, right?" Rose asked the teens.

"Yeah, we won't jump on you, Paul, come up here," Jenny said, beckoning to him.

Paul finished coming up the hill and sat down beside Jane while the others found spots. When they sat down and everyone introduced Jenny and Mary, Bill told them that he and Michelle wanted to get married along with the others. Jenny and Mary smiled when everyone hugged and congratulated them. While they sat and talked with Jenny and Mary and with each other, Rory finally appeared. Amy waved to him.

"Finish with your walk finally?" Amy said as everyone looked at him.

"Yeah and I found something, I think you better come with me and see it for yourselves," Rory said.


End file.
